Welman Matrix
Welman Matrix is the father of Dot Matrix, Enzo Matrix, and later Little Enzo. He was a brilliant scientist living in the Twin City. Welman is not very self-assured and has difficulties talking in public. When speaking to a large group he would often forget the words of his speech. Welman relied on his daughter, Dot, to help him prepare for his public appearances. Welman is known as the inventor of the Gateway Command that could link with other systems similar to a portal. He had long suspected there were other Systems beyond Mainframe, a theory that won him many critics among Sprites in the Twin City and Mainframe because they strongly believed nothing else existed within Cyber Space. So to get proof he constructed his machine inside the Twin City's Principal Office. When he tested the device, it opened in the Super Computer and brought the virus Gigabyte to Mainframe's Twin City. Gigabyte damaged the Gateway, causing it to explode. The explosion destroyed the Twin City and nullified Welman and the rest of the city's inhabitants, while also splitting Gigabyte into two viruses, Hexadecimal and her brother, Megabyte; in fact, the latter considers him to be his father. Hence, why he keeps him as his pet Null, Nibbles. The ReBoot Multiverse Welman was first seen as the green, white-striped Null, Nibbles, as Megabyte's pet, although he had escaped during the destruction of the Silicon Tor when Hex destroyed the Firewall. Welman hasn't been seen much till the Net War in which he was manipulated and soon restored gradually by Hex. He was a lone Null, and was being chased by Hack and Slash till he gathered with the Null Cocoon that drained Hex's energy while she was transforming into a Sprite. Dot visited her father as such as she flashed back to the time when she lost him and the beloved city; same when Enzo explained to Akari. The latter hoped that Samus Aran would restore him someday, but it was Hex that sort of gave him life as a Null Monster. He still retained his functions and abilities as a scientist, as well as constructed a Gateway as an escape for Bob (ReBoot) and Mainframe from Daemon (ReBoot)'s approach. It was Akari and Mr. Game and Watch as they retreated from the infection, causing Welman's body to fall apart. By the time Hex regained her senses, he was put together automatically. That was till Hex made the sacrifice by spreading a cure throughout the Net as the countdown was ticking upon Daemon's demise and infectious spread. He was seen again as a Null Bot, and it was all thanks to Hex again after she downloaded a viral code to Enzo's icon before her departure. He was walking Dot down the aisle with the fake Bob as her fiancée, till the altar was attacked by Megabyte. Soon after, Welman was infected inside the Principal Office as Megabyte took control disguising himself as Frisket and escaping the scan. Welman, sadly, was then deleted for good when Akari and her new Pokémon, including Rayquaza, Mewtwo, and the Mega Evolutions assaulted the stronghold. Mouse (ReBoot) stated that his robotic body was left behind. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Alternate Form Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters that hail from the Reboot Universe Category:Scientists Category:Science Heroes Category:Avatars Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead temporaily Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deleted Computer Programs Category:Computer Programs Category:Computer Geeks Category:Tech Users Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Father of Heroine Category:Pure Good Category:Heroic Magnificent Bastards Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes killed by Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dale Wilson Category:Handicapped Characters